


Day Seven

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Big Hero 6 Drabbles [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, POV Character of Color, Pre-Movie, WasaDashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long, hard week for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Seven

Tadashi could have looked a lot worse, but he also could have looked far better. There were bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. How long had it been since it had been washed and combed? Considering his smell, which was liberally applied deodorant that couldn't mask the smell of sweat on him, Wasabi had to wonder how long it had been since hard even taken a shower. Looking over him once more, starting from the top of his head and going down to the bottom, he had to wonder a lot about Tadashi. Hadn't he worn that shirt yesterday? Were those jeans even clean? Why didn't his socks match? Did he know that his left shoe wasn't tied?

However, Wasabi never voiced any of those questions. "That must have been a long night programming Baymax, eh?"

Tadashi nodded before rubbing at his eyes and yawning. Wasabi stepped back, his nose wrinkling at the scent of morning breath mixed with coffee. "More like a long week. There's just so much that needs to be done."

"And you will finish it?"

For a moment, Tadashi's eyes lit up and he looked like his old, clean self again. "Definitely! It's been a rough time working on him, but I know that I have to keep trying. Once I'm done, Baymax will help so many people and all this work will have paid off."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm doing more tests today." He paused. "I wanted to apologize for ignoring you this week. I know that I've been busy all the time, and that's my fault."

"Relax, I get it." It wasn't as if Wasabi hadn't had his own rough times, where his life had existed solely in the lab. That was how his life was whenever the end of the semester and finals rolled around.

Tadashi didn't reply, just leaned up to give him a kiss. Wasabi tensed, placing his hand on his shoulder and stopping him a few inches from his face. From up this close, he smelled and looked even worse.

"Another time," Wasabi said. "You just go work on Baymax now and try to get him finished up. I have my own project to do."

Tadashi nodded.

"After you're done, you clean yourself up and rest." Wasabi grinned. "Then you and I can celebrate."

Tadashi grinned. "That sounds like a plan." He turned and left, running towards his small office.

Though Wasabi had missed his company over the week, he had persevered through it. He had waited before, and now, as he started up his laser plasma project, he could wait again a little longer.


End file.
